Cold Comfort
by Bibi-87
Summary: Las cosas no son siempre tan simples... -Secuela de Lacuna- Yaoi WoL/Kain. Traducción.


**Disclaimer: **Este fic no me pertenece, sólo me limité a traducirlo, obviamente con el permiso de la autora.  
>Fic original aquí archiveofourown. orgworks/279426

**Título original: **Cold Comfort. [Secuela de **Lacuna**].

**Parejas: **Warrior of Light/Kain

**Autora: **archiveofourown. org/users/saltedpin/pseuds/saltedpin

**Traducción: **Bibi-87

Nota: Gracias a mis dos nenas otra vez ~  
>Nota2: Thanks again, Salte, for this wonderful fic. You know I love you as hell *hearts*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Comfort<strong>

Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Durante tres semanas – Supuso Kain, calcular el tiempo ahí era difícil – había estado fuera del Santuario, aunque de poco había servido. Partió solo aunque normalmente viajaba con Warrior of Light, pero Cosmos se debilitaba día a día y parecía que en breve se desvanecería en la nada.

_Mi lugar está aquí,_ le dijo Warrior, y Kain respondió que lo entendía.

Había reducido a dos enemigos y perseguido a otra enemiga más hasta que esta se le escapó dirigiéndose a Tierra de la Discordia. Era reacio en renunciar a una persecución, pero sabiendo las pocas provisiones que le quedaban hubiera sido sumamente imprudente. En épocas anteriores, tal vez la hubiera seguido.

A Kain le había llevado cuatro días caminar de vuelta a Santuario, teletransportándose donde podía, pero muy consciente de que las piedras estaban abiertas a todos y nadie podía estar seguro sobre con qué o con quién se toparían en el otro lado. Fue el primero en llegar, y ahora que quedaban tan pocos empezaron a escalonar sus patrullas para cubrir tanto terreno como fuera posible, viajando en grupos de dos o tres personas para que todo fuera más manejable. Con el estado actual de Cosmos, Warrior of Light cada vez se quedaba allí más veces de las que ahora se aventuraba a salir, y Kain cada vez lo encontraba más y más encerrado en sí mismo, siendo de nuevo el hombre que conoció por primera vez… o ni siquiera un hombre, sino una copia suya incapaz de sentir y necesitar.

Durante esas semanas, había sentido una ardiente necesidad elevarse en su interior más veces de las que podía contar. No era una simple llamada libidinosa de deseo, eso lo sabía… era otra cosa, una grieta que se abría en lo más profundo de su ser y que intentar rellenarla parecía algo tan vano como tratar de llenar un pozo vacío. No sabía cómo llamar a lo que había estado haciendo con Warrior… siempre se mantuvo un acuerdo tácito en lugar de algo más explícito… pero el hecho era que los únicos momentos de paz que Kain había tenido desde que había llegado a ese mundo, eran cuando estaba dentro del cuerpo de Warrior, con sus propios latidos del corazón que iban descendiendo cada vez más, zumbando en sus oídos y toda la excitación ardiendo en su interior por la intensidad del clímax que lo recorría.

Sin embargo, en estas últimas semanas, cuanto más avariciosa era la necesidad de Kain, la superficie de Warrior of Light se volvía más dura y lisa como la de un diamante, y lo que fuera que Kain hubiera tenido con él anteriormente, pareció haber sido cortado de raíz sin dejar nada. Salir a patrullar era casi un alivio; no aguantaba más las miradas en blanco del guerrero como si hubiera olvidado por completo lo que llegaron a ser el uno para el otro, fuera lo que fuera, e incluso el hecho de que había sido él quien lo empezó todo.

"Has vuelto." La espalda de Kain se irguió ante la voz de Warrior of Light, quien estaba justo detrás de él. Se había dirigido directamente a la armería para limpiar y afilar la lanza antes de dejarla cuidadosamente a cierta distancia, y tuvo la esperanza de poder ir a buscar a Warrior en su tiempo libre. _No he tenido esa suerte_, pensó con amargura, preguntándose si había sido Cosmos quien le había dicho al guerrero que había regresado y dónde encontrarlo.

Kain se giró hacia él. "Como siempre," dijo en un tono exageradamente cortés y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Una mirada algo consternada cruzó el rostro de Warrior antes de ser sustituida por aquella inexpresividad a la que Kain estaba tan familiarizado.

"¿Debo confiar en que tu misión fue un éxito?"

Kain inclinó la cabeza. "Lamento informar que sólo eliminé dos de mis tres objetivos," dijo, "pero el tercero se dirigió a Tierra de la Discordia. No volverá a molestarnos durante un tiempo."

"Bien. Tienes mi gratitud." Warrior of Light pausó y bajó la mirada, siguiendo un silencio incómodo en el cual Kain casi podía percibir la tensión que transmitía el cuerpo del guerrero. Esperaba que dijera algo más, negándose a ser el primero en romper el silencio y admitir que lo había echado de menos. Mientras había estado fuera, hubo tantas noches profundas que pensó que se ahogaría en ellas… y lo único que lo mantenía a flote era la idea de que cuando volviera…

"Debo irme," dijo Warrior of Light finalmente, dándose la vuelta.

"Espera," dijo Kain avanzando hacia él y cogiéndole por el hueco del codo, su decisión tambaleándose repentinamente, rindiéndose al dolor en su pecho. "Han pasado semanas. Por lo menos permíteme-…"

Kain se inclinó hacia él, deslizando una mano hasta su nuca. Por un momento creyó ver a Warrior empezar a cerrar los ojos y sintió su postura suavizarse, cediendo al beso de Kain. Pero entonces se tensó nuevamente, apartándose tanto física como mentalmente.

"No tengo tiempo para esto," dijo Warrior empezando a alejarse. "Cosmos me necesita."

La expresión de Kain se torció en un gruñido. Jamás negó ser merecedor del odio que habían volcado sobre él, pero incluso aquellos que más lo habían odiado llegaron a perdonarlo una y otra vez. Siempre supo que, con el tiempo, los demás terminarían dándose cuenta de que no merecía su perdón, y mucho menos su amistad… Se darían cuenta del tipo de hombre que era y todo llegaría a su fin.

Recordó con amargura a otros amigos que eligieron a otros antes que a él, y que tal fácil había parecido la decisión a la hora de tomarla. Y esta sería, otra vez, la culminación de una amistad, lo cual provocaba que la rabia se lo comiera por dentro. Más que eso, sintió el toque ácido de la traición por ser un idiota al depositar su confianza, su corazón, en alguien que se acabaría alejando de él. Otra vez había sido llamado, y otra vez había caído en la trampa. Se dio cuenta de que, en cierto modo, Golbez – el Golbez que había imaginado – estaba en lo cierto, que aquello realmente era una debilidad, el imaginar que habría alguien que lo conocería, que lo conocería de verdad, y que conociéndole… Kain cerró los ojos. Era mejor no terminar ese pensamiento.

Apretó los dientes y soltó el brazo de Warrior. A pesar de todo, no tenía fuerzas para creer que el guerrero se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado entre ellos. La ira y la frustración brotaban en su interior.

"Muy bien," dijo Kain, "por supuesto, puedes irte." Pausó, dibujando una mueca en los labios en desagrado. "Aunque debo decir que antes tenías tiempo de sobra para dejar a tu diosa morir. ¿Qué es lo que ha podido cambiar tanto desde que me fui?"

Warrior se dio la vuelta con un gesto de rabia en su rostro. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Creo que me has oído," se burló Kain, sabiendo lo falsas que eran esas palabras, pero siendo incapaz de parar, "o podría ser, simplemente, que te quisiera sólo para ella…"

Al ver la afligida mirada en los ojos de Warrior, Kain obtuvo una victoria rencorosa al pensar que había conseguido arrancarle una emoción real y humana, antes de que este estampara su puño en la mandíbula del rubio.

Kain se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Cómo te atreves…" empezó a decir antes de que la rodilla blindada de Warrior golpeara contra su muslo, haciéndole caer apoyándose sobre una rodilla.

"No tienes ni idea de cuánto he tenido que reprimirme," dijo en voz baja, de pie junto a Kain. "¿Te crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí?"

"Habla," dijo Kain, aún de rodillas donde había caído; en realidad, una pequeña parte de él admitía _haberle hecho_ _pensar_ que para Warrior era fácil, esconderse tras esa máscara de hierro mostrando control total cada vez que se encontraba con algo, aunque el enfrentamiento fuera mínimo, siempre para refugiarse de la confusión y las dudas, simplemente aislándose de sus propios pensamientos. Kain nunca estuvo seguro sobre si lo envidiaba, o si sentía pena por él.

El guerrero no respondió. No podía mirar a Kain a la cara… Se dio la vuelta, haciendo como si fuera a marcharse. La ira destrozó a Kain. Así pues, _sí_ se arrepentía, ahora ya lo sabía. Warrior decidió que no era capaz de traerlo de vuelta hacia ninguna luz; la única posibilidad que Kain tenía era arrastrándolo hasta su propio nivel, hacerlo indigno de proteger a su querida diosa.

Dejándose llevar por la rabia ciega, le golpeó con la pierna… por una parte para evitar que se fuera, y por otra porque jamás había permitido que un hombre lo golpeara y saliera ileso. Quería respuestas, no frases a medio terminar y silencios que podrían significar cualquier cosa. _Si se arrepiente, que me lo diga con sus propias palabras_, pensó con saña mientras le hacía la zancadilla a Warrior, cual cuerpo cayó con brusquedad contra el suelo.

Warrior era más rápido que Kain y casi de inmediato se reincorporó, pero Kain le sacaba unos buenos 7 centímetros de altura y tenía una cantidad significativa de masa muscular en su cuerpo, y mientras el otro se levantaba intentando recuperar el equilibrio lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que el metal de su armadura sonara al ser estampada contra la pared de piedra.

Kain se acercó atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared, los pechos acorazados de ambos chocando el uno contra el otro. Tenía los músculos doloridos de tanto luchar y caminar y su cuerpo magullado protestó ante ese sobreesfuerzo, pero ahora estaba lleno de adrenalina y rabia, casi no sintió cuando Warrior le golpeó en el hombro tratando de empujarlo.

Kain le cogió la mano, empujándola contra la pared y manteniéndola agarrada por encima de su cabeza. "Esto antes no te habría importado," dijo burlón, dejando caer el aliento en la cara del guerrero, "Si sientes que te he contaminado con mi impureza, entonces permíteme que me disculpe." Kain vio las cejas de Warrior juntarse en una expresión de desconcierto. Pero entonces sus párpados bajaron de nuevo, volviendo su rostro a una mirada de frío distanciamiento que había estado usando antes de que Kain marchara. No dijo nada. "Si lo deseas, pediré disculpas en este mismo instante. Sólo debes decirme que te arrepientes de lo que hicimos," dijo Kain.

"Kain." La voz de Warrior detonaba una clara nota de advertencia; Kain sabía que todavía no había empezado a luchar ante su intento de inmovilizarlo contra la pared, y que esta era, posiblemente, su última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás y así evitar lesiones graves. Pero su cabezonería y orgullo no se lo permitían.

"Dime," dijo Kain con voz severa incluso para sus propios oídos.

Kain sintió los músculos de Warrior tensarse por un momento y se preparó por si atacaba… Pero entonces todo el calor y la tensión parecieron disiparse del cuerpo de Warrior of Light, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de mirar a Kain a los ojos. "Esta guerra llega a su fin, de una manera u otra," dijo al fin. "Cuando eso ocurra-… He fracasado. Cosmos se está debilitando. No lo entiendes… Todos, cada uno de vosotros, tenéis recuerdos de vuestros seres queridos, de los lugares que dejasteis atrás. Tú sabes quién eres y adónde volverás. Pero yo… No puedo permitirme…" Warrior calló, parpadeando rápidamente. Kain casi aflojó el agarre de su muñeca, pero se mantuvo cauteloso incluso estando en estado de shock ante ese repentino giro en la historia. El guerrero alzó de repente su rostro para mirar al rubio. "Sin Cosmos, no tengo nada. Cuando esto termine, volverás con tu Cecil y tu Rosa, pero yo…"

Calló de nuevo, casi quedándose sin voz.

Kain retrocedió, momentáneamente atónito por la impresión de las palabras de Warrior. Un innombrable sentimiento le atravesó y recorrió todo su cuerpo, apretando en su garganta y haciendo que su respiración fuera dolorosa en el pecho. Sus labios temblaron y se entreabrieron durante unos instantes, mostrando los dientes. Un reproche posaba en la punta de la lengua, pero entonces vio la nuez del guerrero bajar al tragar saliva, apretando su mandíbula como si quisiera tragarse de nuevo sus palabras en el aire, y murieron en sus labios.

"Eres un idiota," susurró en vez de soltar el reproche, bajando la cabeza.

Warrior se tensó cuando los labios ajenos presionaron contra su boca; sus labios permanecieron cerrados, aún así Kain casi podía jurar que estaban más estrechamente unidos. Pero entonces sintió cómo toda aquella resistencia se disipaba y abría la boca, sintiéndose cálida, jugosa y suave para la lengua de Kain.

Le sorprendía que sólo un acto como ese hiciera que el fuego recorriera sus venas por todo el cuerpo y lo golpeara de lleno en la ingle. Se suponía que estaba enamorado de Rosa… y más tarde se admitió a sí mismo estarlo también de Cecil, por lo menos el tiempo que podía recordar, y todos sus encuentros con las mujeres de Baron habían significado poco o nada para él, imaginando, como siempre hacía, que estaba en otro lugar con otra persona. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto, pero su corazón siempre estuvo blindado… Pero ahora…

Abrió más la boca empujando esos pensamientos bien al fondo; no quería pensar qué significaba aquello, ahora no. Ya habría tiempo luego para resolver la confusión que había en su mente y corazón. Ahora sólo quería arreglar las cosas con Warrior de la única manera posible. Entre los rígidos silencios de Warrior y los muchos muros de protección de Kain, nunca habían sido capaces de comunicarse claramente el uno con el otro.

Deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de Warrior, acercándolo más y acariciándole con la yema del pulgar detrás de la oreja. Lo habían hecho tantas veces que Kain se conocía el cuerpo del guerrero, sabiendo que respondía a los pequeños roces; fue recompensado con un gemido que escapó de los labios del albino, cual pareció empezar desde los dedos de los pies haciendo camino hasta la garganta. Le divertía ver lo que una acción tan pequeña podía provocarle a Warrior y sonrió al ver cómo se retorcía, presionado entre el cuerpo de Kain y la pared detrás de él.

No conseguía entender el razonamiento del albino para encerrarse en sí mismo, alejarse de lo que fuera que había hecho el uno por el otro en ese lugar olvidado de Dios. Solamente entendía esto… las manos del guerrero tirando de las correas y hebillas de la coraza, quitándosela luego; su forma de respirar casi parecía hacerlo salir de su propio cuerpo, mezclándose con la de Kain donde sus rostros mojados se juntaban muy de cerca.

Kain intentó torpemente quitarle la escarcela, sus dedos todavía temblaban levemente incluso habiendo pasado todo ese rato, dejándola caer finalmente al suelo. Las puntas de sus dedos se desplazaron sobre los huesos de la cadera de Warrior y siguieron por sus marcados músculos, haciéndole arquear la espalda. Sumergió la mano hacia abajo localizando la erección de Warrior, paralela a la suya propia.

Warrior jadeó entre dientes cuando la rodeó con la mano. Su todavía acorazada espalda chirrió contra la pared cuando Kain lo empujó hacia adelante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás quedando los músculos del cuello tensos, destacándose en su piel.

Kain no pudo aguantarle la mirada demasiado rato; sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto su sangre en el fuego, esa cuerda anudada de excitación que lo atravesaba podría haberlo partido en dos si lo hubiera seguido mirando mucho tiempo. En cambio, bajó la cabeza concentrándose en el movimiento de su mano, escuchando cómo su propia sangre subía zumbando en sus oídos. Sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia la boca de Warrior y los sumergió en el interior, murmurando incoherencias lujuriosas mientras sentía la lengua del otro pasando entre ellos, adentrándolos más.

Sólo cuando el dolor palpitante de la entrepierna creció hasta ser insoportable, retiró los dedos y volteó a Warrior dejándolo casi de cara a la pared. Sus dedos, húmedos de estar en la boca del guerrero, fueron a su propio miembro y recogieron el líquido preseminal de la parte superior del pene. Miró hacia arriba rápidamente; Warrior había apoyado los codos contra la pared y había girado la cabeza para mirarle, su ojo azulado y la mejilla enrojecida sólo visible en la blancura del pelo suelto sobre sus hombros.

Movió los dedos hacia el interior y Warrior agachó la cabeza, jadeando ligeramente; Kain quería detenerse para preguntarle si realmente era eso lo que quería, o si se arrepentiría en cuanto terminaran, avergonzado de sí mismo por haber cedido, una vez más, ante el insistente deseo de Kain. Una parte de él no quería saber la respuesta; la otra parte argumentaba que Warrior era, por lo menos, tan cómplice como él en todo eso, que podría haberle detenido a en cualquier momento y aún así eligió continuar. Sin embargo dudó, y sólo cuando Warrior empujó contra los dedos haciendo que se movieran dentro de sí mismo, fue lo que lo estimuló a moverlos más.

Presionó su pecho contra la espalda acorazada de Warrior, acomodándose en ella, la abrumadora sensación de opresión y calidez inmediatamente envolvieron sus sentidos, expulsando todos los demás pensamientos de su mente. Siempre era así… Constantemente sentía como si la intensa calidez de Warrior a su alrededor minara su cordura, sin dejar nada en su lugar salvo la necesidad de seguir moviéndose, empujando hacia adelante y hundiéndose lo más profundamente posible dentro de él. No podía pensar, no podía recordar el dolor y la rabia que sentía hacía apenas unos minutos… no le importaba nada, sólo lo bien que encajaban el uno con el otro, unidos como si jamás se hubiesen separado.

Los dedos de Kain se clavaron en los costados de Warrior, lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegaran a salir marcas rojas en la piel mientras el contoneo de su cadera crecía a más. De lejos, vio como los brazales con pinchos de los brazos de Warrior dejaban blanquecinos rasguños en la pared con cada embestida, clavando también sus dedos en la pared como si tratara de hacer lo mismo. Kain cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo sólo sentir cómo se arrastraba hacia dentro y hacia fuera del cuerpo del albino, sus nervios exaltados por la sobrecarga de sensaciones, rogándole tanto que parara como que siguiera.

Rodeó su cuerpo con el brazo para tirar de él y pegarlo aún más contra su piel, encontrando su miembro con la mano. Warrior dejó salir un leve gemido cuando lo aprisionó entre sus dedos, su miembro caliente y duro, bombeando con brusquedad dejando el pulgar en la parte superior para trabajar la punta. Warrior echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta respirando agitadamente, su mejilla casi tocando la frente de Kain cual la tenía apoyada en el hombro del albino. Kain podía sentir sus músculos contrayéndose, todo su cuerpo volcándose hacia el clímax… Y entonces, menguó el movimiento de su mano haciéndolo más lento, atrayéndole más hacia atrás.

"Kain…" tartamudeó aún con los ojos cerrados. Kain sonrió en su espalda, riendo un poco antes de embestir nuevamente penetrando más hacia dentro y apretar más con la mano.

"Quería ver si recordabas quién soy," dijo, permitiendo entrar un pequeño trozo de rencor en su corazón, incluso mientras sentía cómo el orgasmo se expandía a través de él.

"Siempre." Kain aguantó la respiración ante esa palabra, a pesar de que había sido un susurro… por un momento, estaba seguro de que había oído mal. Los muslos de Warrior se contrajeron con fuerza y vehemencia, sintiendo el dragontino el repentino cálido semen en su mano. "Siempre," repitió casi en un grito reprimido al tiempo que tragaba, como si hubiera tratado de impedirse a sí mismo decir esa palabra.

La propia culminación de Kain se cernió sobre él en ni siquiera un minuto después, haciéndole eyacular con tanta fuerza que se quedó jadeando y sin aliento, doblándosele las rodillas provocando que Warrior cayera al suelo con él. Los latidos de Kain estaban tan alterados como su respiración, exhalando agitado… sentía que nunca sería capaz de inhalar el suficiente oxígeno para reponer sus músculos. Se quedó como si no tuviera esqueleto, acurrucado sin fuerza sobre el guerrero, con la mente en blanco y la sangre rugiendo en sus oídos.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, vio la suave luz de la luna filtrarse por la ventana de enfrente, cubriendo la habitación de color plata mate y gris. Junto a él, Warrior of Light parecía haber caído en un imperturbable sueño, aquel fruncimiento que tan a menudo aparecía entre sus cejas, al fin había desaparecido.

Incapaz de contenerse, Kain se acercó y le apartó el cabello de la frente antes de acurrucarse a su lado, pasando el brazo por encima de su cintura, cediendo al fin a dormir.


End file.
